The short- and long-term effects of neuroleptic drugs differ both clinically and biochemically. Acute haloperidol treatment causes a kinetic activation of striatal tyrosine hydroxylase. Chronic treatment causes a prompt activation, followed by a delayed, compensatory deactivation below control levels. Tolerance also develops to the stimulating effect of haloperidol on striatal dopamine turnover.